


Come over for dinner

by Skyfullofconstellations



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cringe-worthy and cheesy mess if I were to be honest, I have no idea what did I write, M/M, Mentions of some Wanna One members, Non-idol AU-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyfullofconstellations/pseuds/Skyfullofconstellations
Summary: Minhyun and Seongwu decided to host Christmas dinner at their place.





	Come over for dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Look at Onghwang making me do things that are not my forte (tho it's like nothing else is - nevermind).
> 
> I initially wrote this for Christmas, but was away during the period. Hope it's not too late.
> 
> Fair warning: Mess ahead. I tried to proofread, but still. (;-_-)ノ So yeah, I apologize for any grammar or structuring mistakes ahead! /90 degrees bow/

xxx

When Seongwu woke up, he was half-expecting a warm body curled up next to him like always. Blinking his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room, confusion hit him when his befuddled mind realized he was alone in the bed, but the fogginess was soon cleared up when he caught a sniff of savoury aroma lingering in the air.

Stepping out of their shared bedroom, he was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend in snuggly maroon knitted sweater stuffing the turkey in their open kitchen. In a swift moment, he moved towards the man and wrapped him into a back hug.

“Good morning, Minhyunnie.” Seongwu sleepily murmured, resting his head on the crook of Minhyun’s neck. Vibrations could be felt as Minhyun let off a soft giggle before replying affectionately, “It’s already three in the afternoon, Ongcheongie.”

“It’s already three? Damn, my sleeping schedule is really shitty.”

“Glad you know that.” Minhyun hummed.

“Hey, can’t blame me that inspiration only likes to hit me in the ungodly hours of the night.” Seongwu defended. 

“Alright alright, now get off me, mister writer. I need to pop the turkey into the oven.”

Reluctantly, Seongwu unwrapped himself from Minhyun (but not without pouting), and made a quick grab for the plate of freshly baked dinner rolls set on the kitchen island before stepping away.

“When’s the rest coming over?” He asked, munching on his buttery stolen prize. 

“I told them around six? Though Jisung hyung and Daniel might come in slightly earlier,” Minhyun answered, back facing Seongwu as he placed the large tin foil covered turkey into the oven. “Do you need any food?”

“Nah, I’m fine with just this dinner roll.”

“How’s the roll?”

“Fantastic, honestly. I’m impressed given your black history of burning up the kettle when we first moved in. Looks like all those cooking lessons with your mom had finally paid off, huh? I’m so proud of you right now, cooking a full course dinner for Christmas.”

“Oh shut up. As if you didn’t praised my cooking before I started learning from my mom.” Minhyun retorted, turning to shoot his boyfriend with a dirty look.

“Please, I love it even if it’s bad, babe, because I’m that whipped for Hwang Minhyun.”

“Oh god, you disgust me.” Minhyun deadpanned with an eye roll despite the pink hues spreading across his cheeks to his ears implying otherwise. Peals of laughter rang in the kitchen as Seongwu relished at the sight of his beloved in embarrassment. Indeed, teasing Hwang Minhyun on a daily basis is one of Ong Seongwu’s favourite things to do.

“Quit teasing me, Ong. Go wash up and help me with the icing of the cupcakes.”

“Yes, Sir Hwang!” Seongwu saluted jokingly, sticking out his tongue at Minhyun while making a run for their bedroom.

xxx

It took exactly twenty minutes before he emerged out of the bedroom again. “What do I have to do?” Seongwu enquired, earning a light swat from Minhyun as he stuck a finger into the icing bowl.

“Decorate the cupcakes, not eat the icing.”

“Fine.” He pouted.

The both of them soon fell into a steady pace, all focused on icing the cupcakes.

“All done.” Minhyun beamed when they finished off icing the very last of the cupcake in front of them. 

“Minhyunnie…” Seongwu started, looking at Minhyun, wide eyes shining with a mixture of hope, expectant, and pled.

Minhyun chuckled, knowing what is on Seongwu’s mind as he reached out for a nearby spoon to scoop up the leftover icing. “There you go, child,” he cooed teasingly, waving the spoonful of icing in the air as the said child lunged forward happily, stuffing his face full of sweet goodness.

A content sigh left Seongwu’s lips as he licked the spoon clean. “I love you so much.” 

“Please, you only love me because I feed you.” Minhyun rebutted, grabbing the spoon to wash it.

“I love you no matter what, Minhyunnie; but I love you the most when you feed me.”

Minhyun wrinkled his nose in response, trying hard to not blush at his boyfriend’s words. “What’ve I gotten myself into?”

“A lifetime with Ong Seongwu, and I know you love it,” Seongwu cheekily replied, placing a quick peck on Minhyun’s lip before the latter could refute anything. Changing the subject, he quickly continued, “What’s next?”

Minhyun sighed with a defeated smile, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s antics. “The cranberry orange holiday punch.”

“Ohhh, the one that Kuanlin likes?”

Before Minhyun could answer, a shrilling cry rang out from the living room, interrupting them.

Grabbing his phone, Seongwu chuckled as the screen of the electronic flashed Kuanlin’s name, “Speaking of the devil.” The boy’s deep voice filled the air through the line when the loudspeaker was pressed as he made his way back to the kitchen. “Hyung, do you need us to get anything for dinner?”

“We are doing fine, so just bring yourself over.”

“Oh okays – ” Whispers could heard in the background as Kualin’s voice was cut off.

“Kuanlin?”

A new voice took over. “– Seongwu hyung, are you sure we really don’t have to get any frozen pizza in case dinner did not go well as planned?”

“Hey, have a little more faith in me, Park Woojin!” Minhyun cried out, feeling little (okay, maybe not just a little) insulted by the kid’s question.

The betrayed look on Minhyun’s face had Seongwu guffawing as he replied wheezingly, “You’ve heard the man, Woojin.” 

“Opps. Sorry Minhyun hyung! You can have all of my faith.”

“You better, kid!”

“Got to go, hyung. See you later at six!”

xxx

“I can’t believe that kid!” Minhyun huffed, when the line went dead.

“He will be taken by surprise later so don’t get so worked up, Min. We still need to get working with the cranberry orange holiday punch, remember?” Seongwu consoled, suppressing the urge to laugh again when he spotted Minhyun’s still apparent furrowed brows.

“Right, the holiday punch!” Frowns were replaced by a bright smile.

Glad that Minhyun was distracted by the thought of making the drink, Seongwu retrieved the cranberry and orange juice, along with the soda from the fridge. Handing the juices to Minhyun, he watched his boyfriend poured the liquids into the large glass bowl before pouring in the soda himself.

“I’ll set this on the dining table.” Seongwu said after the ice was added into the drink. Minhyun nodded and turned to the oven to check on the turkey. “Looks like the turkey is almost done too.”

Taking a glance at the wall clock, Seongwu spoke, “It’s almost six. I think the rest are coming soon so let’s set up the dining table.”

Plates of food and cutleries were soon laid out on the wooden dining table along with the juicy Christmas turkey proudly placed in the middle.

“Looks like we’ve done a great job for Christmas dinner.” Seongwu cheered, admiring the feast in front of him. A sudden jab of elbow caused him to wince as he turned to look at the source of his pain, eyes questioning. “What’s that for, Min?”

“You mean I did a great job. I did most of the work, you know?”

Seongwu laughed, head thrown back as he pulled Minhyun in for a bear hug, stealing a forehead kiss in the process. “Correction then. You did a great job, Minhyunnie,” his boyfriend’s proud smile widening at the praise.

As if on cue, the clock struck six and the doorbell of their apartment chirped.

“Looks like our guests are here.”

xxx

(“Hyung, the turkey is so good! I want a second helping.”

“Thanks, but I’m still offended that you really brought that frozen pizza here.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations and thank you for getting through to the end of this cringe-worthy piece! /hands out virtual cookies to balance out the cheese/
> 
> Fun fact (though nobody really cares): Minhyun's black history is a true story /coughs/me/coughs/
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone!
> 
> Edit: I gave up on the emoji. I have no idea how this site works /cries/


End file.
